More Fun Comics Vol 1 52
( ) Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Ricky Other Characters: * Locations: * ** , | StoryTitle2 = Wing Brady: "The Tuareg Siege" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler2_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker2_1 = Tom Hickey | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Foreign Legion Antagonists: * Tuareg Locations: * ** Fort Miranda | Writer3_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker3_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle3 = Biff Bronson: "The Marching Mechanical Men, Part 1" | Synopsis3 = A criminal engineer calling himself "the Wizard" builds an army of robots. He uses them to steal all the silver in West Point. Biff Bronson disables one robot, and adapts it into a disguise, in order to infiltrate the Wizard's hideout. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff Antagonists: * The Wizard Items: * Wizard's Marching Mechanical Men Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Martin Wheeler | Inker4_1 = Martin Wheeler | StoryTitle4 = Radio Squad: "The Bank Robbery" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** | Writer8_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler8_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker8_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle8 = Lt. Bob Neal: "Return to the Canal Zone" | Synopsis8 = An innocent-looking yacht turns out to be laying mines in the Panama Canal. Lt. Neal and the crew of SS 662 deal with it. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Lieut. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Tubby Potts ** 662 Crew Vehicles: * Sub 662 Locations: * | Writer9_1 = Paul Lauretta | Penciler9_1 = Paul Lauretta | Inker9_1 = Paul Lauretta | StoryTitle9 = King Carter: "Peril on the Ice Plains" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * King Carter Supporting Characters: * Red Rogers Locations: * | Writer21_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler21_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker21_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle21 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Studio Mystery" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Antagonists: * Cameraman Other Characters: * Actor Locations: * | Writer22_1 = John Lehti | Penciler22_1 = John Lehti | Inker22_1 = John Lehti | StoryTitle22 = Red Coat Patrol: "The Terror in Beaver Run" | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley Supporting Characters: * ** Chief Inspector ** Blackhawk ** Flame, police dog Antagonists: * Night Riders Gang * Bourke, bank president Locations: * ** Beaver Run, lumber town | Writer23_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler23_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker23_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle23 = Bulldog Martin: "The Invisible Pills" | Synopsis23 = Bulldog Martin is bequeathed a bottle of invisibility pills, by the late Professor Livix. He uses these to break up a gang of union racketeers. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Bulldog Martin Supporting Characters: * Jonah Other Characters: * Professor Livix Antagonists: * Labor Racketeers Items: * Prof. Livix's Invisible Pills | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * "Spectre!" is reprinted in Golden Age Spectre Archives 1 and . * Last issue for [[Wing Brady (Earth-Two)|'Wing Brady']]. This series first appeared in New Fun Comics #1, and is the last surviving feature to have premiered there. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Henrietta ** "Bust Up in Borneo" (text story), by Jack Anthony | Trivia = * Biff Bronson uses a time-honored tactic, in disguising himself as a mad scientist's robot; readers of Hugh Hazzard's adventures in Smash Comics have seen this trick before. | Recommended = | Links = }}